


For Anonymous

by WolfRune20855



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfRune20855/pseuds/WolfRune20855
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots based on requests</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something Productive (Poppy O'Hair/Sparrow Hood)

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Reader,
> 
> This is a series of Ever After High stories based on requests. The ratings and pairings will vary. I will not write anything about my Notps. I ship DexterxRaven, HunterxAshlynn, and DaringxCerise, but I'm pretty much neutral on everything else.
> 
> While I like Raven and Apple as much as the next person, fics requested about other characters are more likely to be finished faster. I enjoy writing about the side characters as well as the multiple friendships that the series has.
> 
> There is a list of my OCs at the bottom of this page. I will write about them any time, but I will not write about someone else's OCs. They are their property, and I do not know them well enough to write about them. Please, do not request a fic with someone else's OCs in it.
> 
> Feel free to request.
> 
> Meg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you please write a spoppy fic?

Once upon a time, Poppy O'Hair had a crush on Sparrow Hood, but that was a long time ago. A very long time ago. Okay, fine, it was like two hours ago. But the point was that Poppy no longer found Sparrow attractive. Not at all. And she especially did not appreciate his music. Particularly when he decided to practice only three feet outside of her dorm room in the very, very early morning.

Poppy groaned and rolled over in her bed, covering her head with her pillow. "Will he ever stop?" she asked to no one in particular.

"I don't think that he will," her sister, Holly, replied.

Poppy flipped over in her bed and looked at her sister, who was already up and getting ready for a big day of activities. Her sister liked to make sure that she spent every hour of her Saturday doing something productive. Poppy, on the other hand, liked to sleep till noon then marathon 'What Not to Wear Fairest Edition'. A show that focused more on the hair and makeup than the fashion.

"That was a rhetorical question," Poppy said.

"I know," Holly said with a smile, and picked her purse up off of the dresser. "Are you plan on doing anything productive today, or are you just going to lay around in bed watching tv?"

"Laying around in bed watching tv is doing something," Poppy protested, "Though I doubt that I'll be able to watch anything with that racket going on."

"I thought that you liked him," Holly said.

"Not anymore," Poppy muttered.

Holly just shook her head. "I'm going shopping with Ashlynn," she said, "Want to come?"

Poppy looked down at the purple pajamas that she was wearing. "No," she said.

"Alright," Holly said, then left the room. The door closed with a click behind her.

With Holly now gone, Sparrow Hood's music was louder than ever. Poppy rolled back over and tried to go back to sleep, but it was no use. Sparrow Hood's screeching, narcissistic voice kept coming through her closed window.

Poppy couldn't believe him. What kind of person practiced outside of the Royal Wing at six in the morning? Nobody sane, that's who. Poppy climbed out of bed and yanked on a pair of combat boots. She would give that lousy, no good, annoying, wannabe singer a piece of her mind.

She opened her window and jumped the two feet to the ground. Sparrow Hood was a few feet away, oblivious of her, strumming his guitar. Angry, Poppy marched up to where his amp was and pulled the cord out of it.

"Hey!" Sparrow Hood shouted, as he realized that his horrible music was no longer coming through his amp, "What was that for?"

"What, in the name of ever after, are you doing out here at six AM?"

Sparrow turned to look at her. He looked like he was about to shout, when a look of confusion passed over his face. "Your hairs long," he said.

Poppy sputtered. He was playing music in the early reaches on the morning and he hadn't even told her why. Instead, he had just commented about her hair. She knew that her hair was long. It was always long in the morning before she cut it.

"I know that," Poppy snapped, "Why do you care?"

"It looks better short," Sparrow said. He said it like it was a fact, a thing that everyone should know, and that she was stupid for not knowing that her hair looked better short. It made Poppy even madder.

"Why on earth do you care about how my hair looks?"

"I was just saying that it looks better short," Sparrow sounded offended.

"Well, maybe I'm growing it out."

"Why? So you can look just like your sister?"

"My sister's a beautiful person!"

"I didn't say that Holly's not hot-"

"I'm pretty sure that you did," Poppy said, crossing her arms.

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

Poppy was about ready to punch Sparrow. She stepped forward and swung. It would've gone perfectly, if it wasn't for the fact that Sparrow Hood had decided to take a step closer at the exact moment that she swung her arm. Instead of hitting him in the jaw, like it was supposed to, the punch knocked of his hat and knocked Poppy off of balance.

Poppy fell to the ground, landing in a very unprincess like manner on her butt, and Sparrow Hood's green fedora fell right on top of her. Fitting perfectly around her head.

Instead of laughing, like Poppy expected him to, Sparrow offered her a hand. Poppy took it begrudgingly.

"I'm still mad at you," she said, just in case he got the wrong idea. She was only accepting his help because it was the polite thing to do.

"Of course," Sparrow said, smiling that wry smile at her.

Poppy would've given Sparrow back his hat, told him off a few more times, and then climbed back in bed to sleep until noon. She would've done all of that if it wasn't for the fact that at that exact moment a camera went off not five feet away from them. Both Sparrow and Poppy turned to find Blondie Locks, standing with her camera and a smile on her face.

"Wow," she said, "This is big news."

"What's big news?" Poppy asked, confused.

"Why you and Sparrow dating," Blondie said.

Poppy felt light headed. Blondie thought that she was dating Sparrow Hood. This was bad. This was really bad.

"We're not dating," Poppy said.

Blondie didn't seem to hear her. "I mean, I knew that you had a crush on him, but I didn't know that you two had started dating."

"We're not dating," Poppy said again.

Again, Blondie didn't hear her. "Everyone will love this. I mean, you two are practically made for each other."

"Blondie-"

"I need to come up with a name-"

"Blondie-"

"Porrow? Spoppy?"

"Blondie!"

"Yes," Blondie finally looked at Poppy.

"We're not dating."

"Why of course you are," Blondie said, "You're wearing his hat."

Poppy's hands flew to her head and she quickly took off the green fedora and handed it to Sparrow. "We're not-" she began, but Blondie was already gone, disappearing around the corner.

Poppy groaned and sat down hard on the ground. A second later, Sparrow joined her. "Thanks for the help," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I don't see what's so wrong," Sparrow said.

"You don't see what's wrong?" Poppy laughed. "Blondie thinks that we're a couple now. Soon the whole school will too."

Sparrow shrugged. "What's wrong with that?"

"We're not a couple."

"Maybe we should be," Sparrow said.

Poppy turned to face him, surprise written across her face. "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Do you think that I normally wake up at six AM and go sing in the Royal Wing?"

"Are you saying that you woke me up and gave me a headache because you wanted to ask me on a date?"

"You're a pretty cool chick," Sparrow said.

Poppy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sparrow Hood liked her. Why had he never told her this? Why had he never said anything? Why did it take someone else saying something for him to mention it to her? She had a freaking crush on him.

"So, is that a yes or a no?" Sparrow asked.

"Both," Poppy said.

"Both?"

"Yes, I will go on a date with you. No, I will not be your girlfriend. At least, not until we see how this date goes."

Sparrow grinned. "I can live with that."

"Cool."

"Cool."

Poppy looked down at her purple pjs and combat boots. She could feel her hair clinging to her neck and it annoyed her. "I need to go cut my hair. It's really starting to annoy me."

Sparrow smiled. "I knew you weren't actually growing it long."

Poppy smiled back and climbed back in to her dorm room with a wave to Sparrow. As soon as she fell through the window, the door opened, omitting a frantic Holly.

"Sorry, I accidentally grabbed your purse," She stopped and looked at Poppy, who was dusting herself off. "What are you doing?"

Poppy smiled. "Something productive."


	2. Love Potion #9 (Daring Charming/Cerise Hood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a full moonlit night, Cerise was out unhooded, running with Mr. Badwolf when she knocked into someone, who turned out to be the great Daring Charming...

Cerise Hood was having the time of her life. With her cape gone, and the wind rushing past her ears and through her hair as she ran, her father by her side. Cerise would only be having a better time if Headmaster Grimm suddenly showed up and told her that she could finally be herself. Only then.

Cerise howled a big, long howl and grinned a feral grin at her father. He smiled back.

"Race ya," Cerise said, "I bet that I could beat you."

Her father barked out a laugh. "Double the chores?"

Cerise nodded. "Double the chores."

That was all that her father needed. He darted away and within seconds, he was out of sight. Cerise didn't even have time to speak. A second later, she darted after him.

Cerise could see her father a few meters in front of her. She knew that he would win, but it was worth it. She rarely ever got to run through the enchanted forest with her dad. They had to stay apart at school. Full moons like this one almost made the hiding worth it. Almost.

She lost sight of her father up ahead. Cerise growled. She wasn't going to win, but that didn't mean that she would make winning easy for him. Cerise sped up, turning the corner and running right in to a very tall person that was definitely not a tree.

Cerise bounced off the person, landing on the ground. "Hey!" Cerise started to say, but she stopped as she finally realized who the person was.

Standing only two feet away from her, not even looking at her, was Daring Charming...her crush.

Cerise's hands flew instantly to cover her ears, hoping that Daring hadn't noticed. He hadn't. It was more than that though. Daring Charming wasn't noticing anything. He hadn't even realized that she had bumped in to him.

"Daring?" Cerise asked. He didn't respond.

Cautiously, Cerise pulled a hand from her ear and waved it in front of his face. Nothing happened. Daring just stood there, he didn't even flinch. Cerise moved around to face Daring.

He looked just as handsome as ever, but something was off. His expression, which was normally prideful, was blank. His eyes were glazed over, and he was starting wistfully at the moon. Cerise Hood had never known Daring to do anything wistfully.

"The moon," Daring murmured. Cerise looked up at the moon, but couldn't figure out what Daring was talking about. Of course, Cerise found the moon to be beautiful, but she was a wolf, it was in her wasn't it Daring's.

"Dad!" Cerise called in to the direction that her father had run off, but he didn't appear. Cerise sighed, she'd have to do this one on her own then.

Something was wrong with Daring Charming, very wrong. Cerise grabbed his wrist and dragged him off to go find Raven. Daring followed her like a puppy.

* * *

"It's a love potion," Raven said with a groan.

Cerise raised an eyebrow. "A love potion? Who's?"

Raven looked at Daring, who was sitting, staring out in to the night. "It could be anyone's," Raven said, "It's pretty powerful, but it obviously didn't work."

"It didn't work?"

"If it had worked then we'd have a love sick Daring Charming, instead," She gestured at Daring, "I don't even know what to call that."

"Moon sick."

"Moon sick?"

"Yeah," Cerise explained, "It's like he's in love with the moon."

"Right," Raven said with a nod.

"Now the question is how do we get rid of the love potion?"

"I have an idea," Raven said, crawling under her bed and pulling out a large, leather bound tome.

"What's that?"

"My mom's old spell book," Raven said. At Cerise's worried expression, she said, "Don't worry, it's not a dangerous one."

"I didn't know that your mom owned anything not dangerous."

"Okay, it's less dangerous. But it'll have what we need." She opened the spell book with a thud and flipped through the index. "Here it is," she rummaged through a couple of pages, "Getting rid of love potions. It says that we either have to wait for it to wear off-"

"How long will that take?"

Raven glanced at Daring. "I'd say, a week and a half."

"What's the other option?"

"We have to get his true love to kiss him."

"Oh," Cerise said. That would be the easier option. Daring had a true love-one that everyone knew about. Even if Cerise had a crush on him, his true love was Apple. "Apple, then?"

Raven slammed the spell book shut. "Apple it is."

* * *

"So, your saying that someone gave Daring a love potion and now I have to kiss him because I'm his true love?"

"Exactly," Raven exclaimed.

"Who would do that to Daring?"

Cerise snorted. "Who wouldn't?"

Apple shot her a threatening look. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was the one who found him," Cerise said.

"Will you kiss him already so we can all go to bed?" Raven asked.

Or go find our father who is out in the woods, Cerise thought to herself. As soon as Apple kissed Daring she would be able to be rid of this stupid hood and get back to what was important.

"This will only take a minute," Apple said. Smiling, she walked over to where Daring was standing, and placed a quick peck on his lips. Nothing happened.

"What's wrong?" Apple asked.

"Maybe, it needs to be longer," Raven suggested. Apple kissed Daring again, this time for a longer amount of time. Again, nothing happened.

"Why's it not working?"

"Maybe something went wrong with the potion," Raven said.

"Yes," Apple nodded in agreement, "That must be it. That has to be it. Otherwise-"

"No. No. No."

"Otherwise we're not true love," Apple said and burst in to tears.

* * *

Cerise stomped out of Raven's room and threw her hood against the wall. It was late at night, so no one was around to see her wolf ears. Cerise sat down with a thump on the floor and stared at the impossible Daring Charming.

Raven was inside her room, reassuring Apple, so Cerise had been pushed out of the room along with moon sick Daring. He was currently leaning against the window just outside the room, looking out at the moon. Quietly, Cerise picked herself up and walked over to lean against the railing with him.

"You're impossible," she muttered, looking at Daring with his blonde hair looking as perfect as it had when she'd seen him earlier that morning. He had been laughing then, with Apple, Humphry, and a few other of his friends. As usual, he hadn't noticed her at all.

"It's so beautiful," Daring murmured, looking out at the moon.

Cerise sighed. "Yeah, it really is."

Daring turned to her then. He turned to her and he looked at her, but it was like he wasn't actually looking at her. Instead, he was watching the reflection of the moon in her eyes.

Cerise couldn't take him looking at her that way. She liked him, like liked him. She had to remind herself that it was the moon that he was so enchanted by, not her. But, maybe it wasn't?

Without thinking, because if she had been she would've definitely never done it, Cerise took a step forward and planted a kiss on Daring Charming's lips. A second later, she retreated, already regretting it.

"I shouldn't've done that," she scolded herself.

"Shouldn't've done what?" Cerise turned to find Daring Charming blinking at her, his gaze no longer blank but confused.

"Eep," Cerise let out a small, undignified noise.

"Cerise?" Daring asked, no longer staring at the moon, but at her, "Why does it look like you have wolf ears?"

Cerise ran. Quickly picking up her hood as she darted out of the corridor. This was bad. Daring Charming had seen her ears. Cerise defied the hood and ran as fast as she could. Still, one thing kept nagging at the back of her brain. Maybe, it had been a fluke and Apple's kiss had just taken some time. It was the more reasonable answer. But maybe...

Maybe Daring Charming was Cerise Hood's true loves kiss.

Just maybe.


	3. The End (Apple White)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do one where Apple, Grimm, and the royals get their wish, Raven follows her destiny. But, it turns out she's so good at playing the villian that she's more evil than her mother and takes over the world. You know what they say be careful what gyou wish for.

Apple White hated genies. She despised them with every fiber of her being. They sold false dreams. They were the con men of the fairy tale world. She should've known better. She should've known better than to make that wish, after all, she was practically a genius. But she made the wish anyways. Oh, how much Apple regretted it.

It had been simple, really. Apple had been given a magic lamp for her birthday, and suddenly the solution to all of her problems had appeared. It had been eight words. Eight simple words.

_"I wish that Raven would follow her destiny."_

The genie had smiled at her, a sickly sweet smile, and granted her wish with a flick of his finger. Then everything had gone the way that it was meant to. Raven had signed the Storybook of Legends along with the rest of the Rebels. It had been wonderful, magical even.

Then came graduation day.

Apple had been ecstatic. The day that she had been waiting for forever after had finally arrived. Then, just as the ceremony was ending, Raven stepped on to the pedestal and cursed all of Ever After.

They said that her mother was evil, but she was nothing compared to Raven Queen. Raven Queen hadn't poisoned Apple, she had poisoned everyone but Apple. Only a few now remained.

Apple looked around at the room of broken warriors. They weren't warriors. They were princesses, and huntsmen, and tea shop owners, but Raven had turned them in to warriors. Raven had made them soldiers.

Dexter Charming, his glasses chipped and broken, was sitting next to his twin sister, her suit of armor dented and tarnished. They were staring at a body with a white sheet covering it. Apple knew instantly that it belonged to Daring Charming, the most recent of their losses.

Her second in command, Maddie Hatter, dressed in different shades of grey, was leaning against a table, plotting with Apple's general, Cerise Hood, her ears in plain sight. Hanging on a leather cord around Cerise's neck was a small block of wood-the only remaining peice of Cedar Wood.

Kitty Cheshire was laying against Poppy O'Hair, who's hair now ran down to her midthigh. Not far from them was Hunter Huntsman, his axe adorned with a glass slipper that had once belonged to his beloved. Alistair kept bouncing a rock against the wall of their torn down base. Rosebella, sitting next to his feet, stared off in to space. Her days of happily roaming the hallways, pestering people to sign petitions were long over.

There were so many gone. Was it only a year ago that they had been a happy graduating class? Was it only a year ago that Headmaster Grimm had told Apple that everything was going to be alright now that Raven was following her destiny?

Apple went over the list of dead in her mind; Briar, Ashlynn, Holly, Lizzie, Bunny, Sparrow, Duchess, Daring, Melody, Cedar...Apple shook her head. There were so many others. Headmaster Gimm, Professor Badwolf, Little Red Riding Hood, Dr. King and Queen Charming, her own parents...

Apple kicked her foot against the dirt covered ground, revealing a dusty old lamp. She sighed, and picked it up, rubbing it off with a tattered sleeve. It looked like any other old, dusty lamp that you'd would've been able to find in a thrift shop, but Apple recognized it. The words from it's occupant still rang in her ears every time she looked in the mirror.

" _Be careful what you wish for, little girl. You may not like what you get."_


	4. Back Before One (Hunter Huntsman/Ashlynn Ella)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HUNTLYNN PLZ!

Ashlynn Ella couldn't have cared less about the ball, but she was going anyways. After all, as her mother would've said, it was her destiny, and she had, stupidly, signed the Book of Legends.

The twenty-three year old looked herself over in the mirror. Her dismal rags had been turned in to a baby blue dress with lilac flowers around the hem. She would've been foolish to say that this strapless, knee length ensemble wasn't the dress of her dreams. It absolutely was.

"I have been designing the dress since I was six," her fairy godmother, Roxanne, told her.

Ashlynn smiled at her. "I love it. It's beautiful."

Roxanne nodded. "I know," she said, "Now, you know the rules. You better be back before one or the dress, and the carriage, and all of that stuff will disappear."

"One?" Ashlynn asked. As far as she had been told, Cinderella left the ball at midnight.

The fairy godmother waved her hand in the air. "Who honestly leaves a party at midnight anymore? When I was at Ever After High, all of the interesting things happened at midnight. Who wants to miss that?"

Ashlynn stared at Roxanne. "I'm pretty sure that I'm the interesting thing that happens at midnight."

Roxanne shrugged. "You sure won't be the interesting thing if you don't get in that carriage."

Ashlynn glanced at the carriage. It was gold and blue, with vines weaving all around it. It, too, was beautiful. However, it was missing a driver. As well as footmen and horses.

"No ones driving it," Ashlynn pointed out.

"It doesn't need a driver," Roxanne said, "It drives itself."

It drives itself? Wicked!

Ashlynn climbed in to the carriage and waved to Roxanne as it pulled away. The older woman was so happy about Ashlynn winning the heart of the prince. She sighed and leaned against the side of the carriage. She wasn't too happy about winning the heart about the prince, herself.

Secretly, Ashlynn wished that she was still in high school, and that this was just another one of Briar Beauty's parties that she was attending with her then boyfriend, Hunter. They party, and dance, and maybe even kiss a little, before ditching the party to spend time in the gardens. Or maybe they'd go back to her dorm and cook up some healthy vegan food. Ashlynn missed Hunter so much.

Things had ended pretty well with him. As well, as things can end when you're still both in love with each other. Things had ended because they both had their destinies to follow. Hunter had insisted that they could still be together, but Ashlynn had pointed out the foolishness in that statement. Ashlynn's destiny was to fall in love with a prince. Hunter wasn't a prince.

Ashlynn was thrown from her seat as the carriage came to an abrupt stop. Dusting herself off, she peered outside the window, expecting to find a white castle. She was met by a view trees instead.

Ashlynn opened up the carriage door and hopped out, landing gingerly on her feet. Careful not to break her glass slippers, Ashlynn picked her way around the carriage, trying to identify what was wrong with it. She finally noticed that one of the back wheels had fallen off of the axle.

Oh, why had Roxanne insisted on having a self driving carriage?

Ashlynn crawled back in to the carriage and searched for a carriage repair kit. She couldn't find any. She was about to give up and call Roxanne, when she heard a voice from behind her.

"You look like you're a damsel in need of help. Lucky for you, helping damsels is one of my best qualities."

Ashlynn froze. She would've recognized that voice anywhere. Slowly, she turned around.

He was taller than he had been in high school. His muscles were more defined. His hair now covered his whole head, instead of only half of it. He was wearing a green fitted shirt and a pair of jeans. The expression on his face was the same one that he got whenever someone needed his help. Apple had said that it looked dumb. Ashlynn thought that it was cute.

"Hunter?" she asked, "Hunter Huntsman?"

Hunter's face lit up as he finally recognized her. "Ash!" he exclaimed, "Wow. I didn't recognize you. It's been so long."

Ashlynn chuckled nervously, trying not to notice the butterflies in the pit of her stomach. "Yeah. Five years will do that to you."

"Five years," Hunter nodded, "Though, to be fair, I still remember it all like it was yesterday."

"You do?" Ashlynn smiled and climbed down from the carriage to join Hunter on the ground.

"Yeah," Hunter said, "Hey, remember that time Senior year that we tried to make vegan fries without a fryer, and then it got all over your dress..." He faded off as he notice Ashlynn's dress. "That's a nice dress," he commented.

"Thanks," Ashlynn muttered, hating the sudden change in mood.

"What's it for?"

Ashlynn didn't answer. She didn't want to. All that she wanted to do was go back to high school.

"What's it for, Ash?"

"Oh," she said, "You know...stuff."

Hunter almost smiled, but he didn't. "It for the ball," he said. It was a statement, not a question.

Ashlynn nodded.

"Why aren't you at the ball?" he asked.

Ashlynn couldn't bring herself to speak. Instead, she just gesture to the broken wheel.

"Right," Hunter nodded, "I could fix it."

Again, Ashlynn kept quiet.

"I can fix it, Ash. Then you can meet your Prince Charming."

Ashlynn almost told him that she didn't was a Charming, they were overrated. She wanted him.

"Do you want me to fix it?" Hunter asked.

Ashlynn just stared at him. Of course, she didn't want him to fix it. If her fixed it then she'd have to leave. She didn't want to leave him.

"Ashlynn? Do you want me to fix it?"

"No," Ashlynn said quietly.

"No?"

"No, I don't want you to fix the broken wheel."

Hunter looked surprised. But it was more than that. He looked hopeful. "So, what do you want then?"

"I want to go for a walk," she said.

"You want to go one a walk? In the dark, dangerous, wolf infested forest?"

Ashlynn nodded. "I want to go on a walk in the dark, dangerous, wolf infested forest with you."

Hunter smiled. "I think that I can do that." He took her arm, and together they walked through the woods.

The next day, when her stepmother asked her if she had been at the ball, Ashlynn had told her no. Unlike ever Cinderella before her, Ashlynn was actually telling the truth.


	5. Hun We Saw You Hit the Ceiling (Raven Queen/Dexter Charming)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Won't Say I'm in Love with Raven as Meg and Maddie, Cedar, Darling, and etc as the muses.

Raven flopped down on her bed, her purple and black hair spilling over the dark pillow. She looked down at the album in her hand. Tailor Quick singing Fall Out Prince songs. She couldn't think of anything better. It was the perfect gift to finish the perfect date.

"Oh, yeah. You've got it bad."

Raven sat up to see Cerise Hood sitting on the foot of her bed along with Cedar Wood and Maddie Hatter. Well, technically Maddie was hanging from the rafters. She laid back down on her bed. _Couldn't her friends give her some piece and quiet?_

"Got what?" Maddie asked, "Is she sick?" She practically flew down from the rafters and placed a hand on Raven's head. "You don't feel warm. Maybe it's princess pox."

"It's not princess pox," Cedar said, "Raven's got the Dexters."

"The Dexters?"

"She means that she's in love," Cerise explained, "with Dexter."

Raven sighed. "I'm not in love with Dexter," she said.

Cerise raised a questioning eyebrow. "Not in love with Dexter?" she turned to Cedar, "What do you think?"

"I'd say that she's in love, and you know I can't-"

"Tell a lie," Raven finished for her, "I know. But I'm not in love with Dexter. You're just mistaken."

"Raven's in denial," Maddie sang.

Raven groaned and hid her face under her pillow. "I'm not in denial," her shouting was muffled by the pillow.

"Sure you are."

* * *

 

Darling was waiting for him in his room. "So?" she asked, "How'd it go?"

Dexter grinned. "Great."

Darling smiled a knowing smile. "You're in love," she said.

"Definitely," Dexter said. He was definitely in love.


	6. Laughing With the Enemy (Red Hood/Bad Wolf)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red was a petite girl as she should be in her story. But this Red was different. She was a fighter. A warrior. She'd rather go fighting than bake pie. She found swords more interesting than baskets. One day, she was out with her bow & arrows when she accidentally shot a wolf. Not just any wolf, but the villain of her story...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red Hood - A rebel, though not an official one. Most people think that Red is just a quiet girl, but this forest loving Hood is so much more. Red is one of the fastest members of the track team. She is five foot two, with dark hair styled in a bob.
> 
> Bad Wolf - A rebel, though not an official one. Bad Wolf is the eldest of his little and has the destiny of being the big bad wolf. Despite all of that, Bad is a jokester, but that doesn't mean that he can't be serious when he needs to be. Bad is six foot four with chin length black hair that he wears slicked back and grey eyes.

Shooting the next door neighbor was bad enough, the fact that the next door neighbor happened to be the villain of Red's story was even worse.

Red swallowed, trying as best as she could to hide her new bow behind her back. It had been a birthday present from Marian, one that Red had been dying to use. Her family, however, hadn't been as happy about the present.

' _Why on earth would you need that thing?_ ' her mother had asked.

 _'You could seriously injure yourself_ ,' her uncle had reminded her.

' _Here, have a basket_ ,' her grandmother had said, handing her a basket.

Red had just nodded at her family's' remarks, and went out in to the forest to practice with the bow. She knew that none of her family members would follow her there. The forest was the Wolfs territory. The village was the Hoods. None of the Hoods went in to the forest and none of the Wolfs went in to the village. Red could practically hear her family members scolding her.

' _What are you doing in the forest_?' her mother would ask.

 _'A Wolf could seriously hurt you_ ,' her uncle would scold.

' _Here, have a basket_ ,' her grandmother would say, and hand her a basket.

It had all been going rather well, up until the point were one of her arrows had missed the tree and instead gone in the the thick brush not far behind it. The startled yelp had surprised Red. When Bad Wolf had emerged from the brush, Red had been about ready to run, but she had stayed her ground instead.

"What are you doing here?" Red demanded, looking expectantly at Bad Wolf.

Bad Wolf was the oldest of his litter or six, and had therefor been given the most prized role of being the big bad wolf. He was two years older than Red and about a head taller. They had never actually been formally introduced. They just both knew who the other one was.

Bad was tall, with broad shoulders, and an(annoyingly) chiseled jaw. His silver and black hair was slicked back and he was wearing a red plaid shirt with a pair of jeans.

Bad raised an eyebrow. "What am I doing here? What are you doing here? After all, this is my forest."

Red realized that she was right. This was his forest. She wasn't supposed to be here. Still, she wasn't about to let a Wolf be right. "What does it look like I'm doing?" she snapped, "Embroidery?"

To her surprise, Bad laughed. "I don't know," he said, "That's a little too sharp to be a needle."

Red stopped. _Had Bad Wolf just made a joke?_ Wasn't he supposed to be mean and scary? It was in the name.

"Let me guess," Bad said, yanking the arrow from his arm with surprising ease," The bow is a present from Marian and your family doesn't like it, so you decided to come here to practice because none of them will follow you?"

Red was surprised how easily Bad had figured out her story. "Yeah," she said, "basically."

Bad nodded. "I thought so," he said and handed her back the arrow, "You're lucky that it was me who found you and not another Wolf. Trespassing is not taken lightly. Especially when it's a Hood."

Red looked at Bad. Was he going to turn her in? He seemed to have no intention of doing so. Still...

"I'm not going to turn you in," Bad said, interrupting Red's thoughts, "in case that's what you're so worried about."

Red let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks," she said.

"I don't believe that we've ever been formally introduced," Bad said.

"No, we haven't," Red agreed. She stuck out her hand. "I'm Red."

Bad Wolf laughed.

"What's so funny?" Red asked.

"You're parents weren't very original were they?"

"I guess they weren't, _Bad_."

Bad shrugged. "They had six of us to name. You're parents only had one."

Red couldn't help it, she laughed. It was Bad's turn to be confused. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"It's just," Red said, still laughing, "we're supposed to be mortal enemies and here we are talking about," she waved her hand, "our parents' failure to give us original names."

"Yeah," Bad said, "I guess we are." He looked at Red. "So, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"What are you going to name your kid?"

Red looked at him. What an odd question to ask. She guessed that he was just being friendly, except that he wasn't supposed to be friendly. He was supposed to be her mortal enemy. How had it been so easy for Red to forget that?

"That depends," Red said.

"On what?"

"Whether they're a boy or girl."

Bad nodded. "It they're a boy?" he asked.

"Probably, Brick."

Bad raised an eyebrow. "Brick?"

"Yeah," Red said, "It's a shade of red, but it's not just straight red."

"I guess that makes sense," Bad said, "So, your daughter's going to be named after a shade of red too?"

"Cerise," Red said.

"Cerise," Bad repeated, "Pretty name."

Red smiled. "I know."

Bad Wolf laughed. Red rolled her eyes. "You're impossible."

"No, I'm not," Bad said, "I'm Bad."

It was such a stupid and unoriginal joke, but Red laughed anyways.


	7. Pity the Princess(Grace and Marian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little something that I wanted to write about the Charmings' mother and her roommate. Inspired by A Semi-Charming Kind of Life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grace - A princess with an obsession with weapons and fighting. When she was young a fairy gave Grace the gift of gracefulness, hence her name. She had long golden hair and is about five foot ten.
> 
> Marian - The first official 'Rebel' that Ever After High had. Marian's destiny was to be rescued like many of the princesses at Ever After. At the age of thirteen, Marian decided that she didn't like her destiny and that she would rather 'write her own'. She took up archery so that the would never be just another damsel. Marian has shoulder length brown hair and is five foot seven.

"What on earth are you doing?" A tall, beautiful girl with blonde hair that cascaded down her back leaned out of the window of her Ever After High dorm room. Below her, a slightly shorter girl with chestnut brown hair tied up in a ponytail was clinging to the side of the wall.

"What's it look like I'm doing, Grace?" the brown haired girl asked, "I'm climbing down the wall."

Grace stared at her roommate. "I thought that you said that you weren't doing this tonight, Marian," she said.

"I lied," Marian said.

Grace sighed. "I can't believe that I'm doing this," she muttered to herself and hitched her leg over the windowsill.

"What are you doing?" Marian, who was now at the bottom of the tower, asked.

Grace didn't answer. She might've been strong, but she wasn't as strong as her roommate. While Marian was strong and tough, Grace was graceful. She could dance circles around Marian any day. That didn't mean that she wasn't tough, Grace was tough, she was just more elegant about it.

Grace hopped down from the tower only a few minutes after Marian. It had taken her longer than the shorter girl to descend it, but she had actually landed on her feet when she jumped off. Marian had fallen on her butt.

"What are you doing?" Marian hissed.

"You didn't think that I'd let you come alone, did you?" the taller girl asked.

"I did since we have a DID exam tomorrow."

Grace waved her hand. "DID is easy."

Marian snorted. "For you it is," she said, and cut across the courtyard towards the enchanted forest. Grace followed, her hair bouncing in the moonlight.

"So," she asked, "what are you doing tonight?"

"I was planning on some archery practice," Marian said, "but since you're here, how about some riding?"

Grace smiled. "Sounds great."

Together, they snuck in to the stables and saddled their horses. Marian had a tall white battle horse with specks of black all over its' coat. Grace, on the other hand, had a dainty pure white horse that was kind to every living creature, but it was also the fastest horse at Ever After. Like Grace, it had fooled everyone, except Marian.

To say that the girls had been instant friends would've been an overstatement, but it wasn't that far from the truth. Marian was outspoken and deliberately broke rules. Grace deliberately followed them, but not all of the time. When no one was looking, she liked to sneak out. Still, everyone had thought that she was the perfect princess. Headmaster Grimm had thought that she'd be able to fix Marian, which was why they were roomed together.

Marian had been able to see through Grace's facade the moment that they met. Grace hadn't been able to fix Marian, instead she had just added fuel to the fire. The two were thick as thieves, though no one knew it.

"I'm just going to put it out there and announce that I am going to fail this DID exam," Marian said as they galloped in to the enchanted forest.

Grace laughed at the feeling of the wind in her hair. "Maybe you should've studied," she suggested.

"Since when have you known me to study for DID?" Marian scoffed. Grace nodded, the girl never studied for Damsel-in-Distressing. She studied for other classes, but not for that one. She thought that it was a waste of her time. Grace agreed.

She was about to retort, when Marian pulled her horse to an abrupt halt. Grace did the same. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Someone's following us," Marian said.

_Following them? Who would follow them at this hour?_

"Do you want me to do the hair thing?" Grace asked, getting ready to flip her hair.

"No," Marian shook her head before grinning mischievously at her, "I want to see who it is."

"And?"

"Ambush them."

Grace sighed, but still followed her friend up a tree as their horses ran off to a pasture just out of sight. "You know," she fumbled as she hoisted herself on to a branch, "this would be a lot easier if I were in pants."

"So buy a pair of pants," Marian said sliding on to her own branch with ease.

"It's not that easy," Grace said.

"Yeah it is. You walk in to a store, like Chasm, and buy a pair of pants from the prince section."

"It's different for me. If I bought something from the prince section-"

"Shhhh," Marian cut her off as the sound of approaching footsteps got louder.

They both watched as a lanky boy with spiky red hair rounded the corner. He was followed by a tall, broad shouldered boy with sparkling blue eyes, luxurious brown locks, and a blinding smile.

"Robin," Marian hissed from the branch beside Grace.

Grace sighed. Robin was Marian's mortal enemy. This was mostly due to the fact that he was the other person in their grade who was as skilled with a bow as her friend. They were always competing. Always trying to one up each other. It got annoying after a while.

"Come on," Robin said from below them, "We've almost caught up to them." He rushed forward. His parter, however, didn't seem to be in as much of a hurry.

"And what exactly are we going to do when we catch up to them?" Dashing Charming asked.

Dashing was the oldest of the Charming princes(he only had one sibling, but he had many, many cousins), and the most pursued due to the fact that he was the only one actually inheriting a throne. He was obnoxious, like most boys who know that they're attractive, but he was smart. He had once told Grace that he wanted to be a doctor.

"We're going to turn them in to Headmaster Grimm," Robin stated.

"For doing what?"

"Being out of bed after curfew."

Dashing sighed. "You do realize that we're out of bed past curfew, right?"

Robin stopped, considering this statement for a moment. "But the only reason that we're out after curfew is because they're out after curfew," he said as if his logic was sound.

Grace watched as Marian rolled her eyes. Robin's logic never made any sense.

Dashing stared at Robin like he was an idiot, which he was. "Are you sure that Marian was with Grace?" he asked after a moment.

"Who else do you know with shimmering blonde tresses?"

Dashing shrugged. "My cousins."

Robin groaned. "It was Grace. Grace and Marian are roommates, so it couldn't have been anyone else."

"It doesn't seem like something that Grace would do. I mean, she's the biggest rule follower at Ever After."

Grace snorted. Shows how much he knew.

"Of course it was Grace," Robin said and the two continued to mildly argue until the girls could no longer hear them.

When they were out of earshot, Marian jumped down from the tree branches and landed, ungracefully, on her rear end. A second later, Grace joined her, landing nimbly on her feet. She offered a hand to Marian, which she refused, instead, pulling herself up and brushing herself off.

"Oh, don't be smug," Marian said.

"I'm never smug," Grace smiled, "It would ruin my complexion."

Marian rolled her eyes and turned to look in the direction the boys went. "I can't believe that they're chasing after us," she said.

"Yeah," Grace agreed.

"They're so thick headed," Marian said, "I pity the princess that falls in love with them."

Grace smiled deviously. "I don't know," she said, "I think that you're in love with Robin Hood.

Marian shot her a venomous look. "You say that again, Grace, and I'll tear your heart out."

"Marian and Robin sitting in a tree," Grace began.

"Shut up!" Marian shouted.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"You stop that, Grace, or I swear to-"

"First comes love-"

"I will kill you-"

"Then comes marriage-"

"Grace!"

"Then comes a baby in a baby carriage."

Marian looked at her. "Are you done?"

Grace smiled. "Yep," she said.

"Good," Marian said, "Now I get to do this. Grace and Dashing sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Hey," Grace protested, "I hardly even know Dashing."

"Why don't you ask him out on a date then?" Marian asked.

"Because, I can't just ask him out on a date."

"Why not? I'm pretty sure girls ask him out all the time."

"I'll ask him out the day that you start dating Robin," Grace said.

"How about this instead," Marian suggested, "If I get an A on my DID exam, then you ask out Dashing."

Grace laughed. Marian getting an A on a DID exam was pretty much impossible. "It's a deal," she said.

"Deal."

The next day, Marian came out of the Dasmel-in-Distressing room with a grin on her face and an A on her exam. Grace was fairly certain that she cheated.


	8. The Rabbit Hole (Melody Piper/OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duchess and Melody are sneaking out clubbing and Sparrow is their ride. Plus, little bit of SparrowxDuchess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oak Wood - The cousin of Cedar Wood and son of Pinocchio's sister. Oak is a free spirit who's passion in life is music. He is six foot two with a clean shaven head, brown eyes, and horrible taste in ties.
> 
> Hannah "Shrimpy" Dwarf - The child of one of Snow White's dwarfs, and a waitress/bartender/manager at the Rabbit Hole. Shrimpy is four foot ten with silvery blonde hair and a flirtatious personality.

Melody Piper knew that something was going to go wrong when Duchess came to her and told her that Sparrow Hood was taking them clubbing. Sparrow freakin' Hood! Melody couldn't believe it. Sparrow was an idiot, but for some reason, Duchess was his friend.

Duchess wasn't Melody's best friend forever after, not by a long shot, but when she had approached her earlier in the week, asking if Melody wanted to go clubbing...well, there was no was she was going to say no to that. Plus, the club that they were going to was the exact same one that her favorite DJs, Apollo, was playing at. And, Duchess had offered to pay. There was no way that Melody was passing up such a big opportunity.

It had all been going great, until Sparrow Hood had showed up and declared that he was there to protect them from any and all things dangerous. Melody had rolled her eyes, wondering why Duchess even invited him. It was probably because of her unconscious crush on him, Melody thought as they rounded the corner and the club popped in to view.

The Rabbit Hole was an all ages club run by the caterpillar from Alice in Wonderland. Melody never understood why a caterpillar would open up a club. Then again, he was from wonderland, and people(and animals) from wonderland don't think straight.

"What do we do now?" Sparrow asked, gesturing to the very, very long line leading up to the door.

"Why do you think that we have Melody with us?" Duchess asked her friend.

Sparrow shrugged. "I thought that you liked her," he said.

Melody laughed. The idea of Duchess liking anyone but herself was an amusing one. She turned to Sparrow. "I know the bouncer," she said. She didn't add on that she knew the owner as well, and the security guards, and the bar tenders. The only people that she didn't know on the staff were the DJs, and that was because they were changed so often. She had even DJ-ed there, on occasion.

Melody strolled to the front of the line, ignoring the poisonous looks from the people standing in line. She stopped at the door and smiled at the bouncer, John.

"Sorry," he said, without looking at her, "You want in, then you got to wait your turn."

A couple of the people in line smiled smugly at Melody. She almost laughed. They thought that she would actually have to wait in line to get in to her favorite club. It was cute.

"Not even for me, John?" Melody asked and John, recognizing her voice, turned to look at her.

"Mel!" he exclaimed, wrapping her in a tight embrace, "I haven't seen you in ages."

Melody hugged him back for a second before pushing him away. The staff of the club were practically her family. They always wanted to know what she was up to and how things were going. Several of them had even stopped by the hospital when she had broken her arm.

"Well," Melody said, "I've been busy with school and stuff."

John nodded. "How's school going? I heard about what happened with the whole destiny thing."

Melody nodded. "I actually think that it's for the best. I never wanted to be the next Pied Piper anyways."

"You can always DJ here," John said, "Although, we have a new DJ who just moved in from out of town who's pretty good. He's actually playing tonight."

"I thought that Apollo was DJ-ing tonight," Melody said.

"He couldn't make it. Had some urgent family members to attend to. That guy has one messed up family," John said.

Melody nodded. She was upset that Apollo wouldn't be DJ-ing, but that meant that they might turn it over to her for a while. It had happened before.

"Hey!" someone shouted from the line behind them, "Are you going to let us in or not?"

John sighed and muttered, "Costumers," before allowing Melody and her friends entry on the condition that she'd talk to him after they were done. Melody readily agreed.

Sparrow, Duchess, and Melody entered the club. It was filled to the brim with teenagers and young adults. Melody recognized a few people from school, but she wasn't in any rush to talk to them.

"Go, have fun," she said to Sparrow and Duchess and then took a seat at the bar.

Her eyes scanned the room, easily depicting the regulars from the new kids. A couple people waved to Melody and she waved back. After a while, her eyes drifted to the stage where the new DJ was located.

He was tall, with dark skin and a cleanly shaven head. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a loose tee with the sleeves cut off that showed off his well defined arm muscles. As far as Melody could tell, he was a couple years older than her and had a pretty good taste in music, if what he was playing now was any indicator.

"He's pretty cute, isn't he?" Melody turned around to see a short woman with silvery blonde hair leaning against the counter. She uncorked a soda and passed it to Melody. "Although, he's a bit too young for my taste."

Melody took a sip and eyed Shrimpy. Of course, the her real name wasn't Shrimpy, it was just what everyone at the club called her because she was so short. Her name was actually Hannah, or something like that. Melody didn't know. When she met Shrimpy, she had told her that her name was Shrimpy and that she was a daughter of one of Snow White's dwarves.

"I don't know, Shrimpy," Melody said, "He's probably nineteen at least."

Shrimpy scoffed. "He's eighteen, Mel, and I'm twenty two."

"That's only four years," Melody said.

"Please," Shrimpy said, "I don't go for DJs."

Melody nodded. "Is he any good?" she asked.

"Yeah," Shrimpy said, "though he's not as good as you."

"Nobody's as good as me," Melody said with a smile.

"Aren't you little miss modest."

Melody just rolled her eyes.

"So," Shrimpy began, "who are the two lovebirds that you walked in here with?"

Melody glanced at Sparrow and Duchess, who were dancing with each other, while trying to not look like they were dancing with each other.

"Those are Sparrow Hood and Duchess Swan," Melody said.

Shrimpy raised an eyebrow. "Hanging with main characters now, Mel?"

"Hardly," Melody said, "They offered to pay for everything because they knew that I could get them through the door."

"Smart move," Shrimpy commented.

"More free food for me," Melody said, "Plus, I get to see all of you."

"And DJ a bit?"

Melody shrugged. "If your new DJ's fine with taking a break."

"Let me ask him if he wants too," Shrimpy said and she ducked out from behind the counter.

Melody followed Shrimpy to where the new DJ was standing. He had his hands full of records that he was sorting through, so he didn't notice them until they were a few feet away.

"Hey," he said when he noticed Shrimpy.

"Hey," Shrimpy said, "Mel, this is Oak Wood. Oak, this is Melody Piper."

"The Melody Piper?" Oak asked.

"I guess," Melody said, "I don't know any other Melody Pipers."

"No," Oak said, "It's just that I've heard a lot about you. You're something of a legend around here."

Melody smiled at the compliment. "Thanks," she said.

"Melody was wondering if you'd let her DJ for a while," Shrimpy said.

Oak look at Shrimpy like he was just not noticing that she was there. "No. I mean, I don't mind. It'd be great."

"Thanks," Melody said and she slid behind the booth. She felt so comfortable here, surrounded by the music and the dancing.

"You might want these," Oak said, handing her his headphones.

Melody took them from him. "Thanks," she said, "Is there anything that you had queued up?"

"No," Oak said, "Play whatever you want. I'm thankful for the break."

"Thanks for letting me play," Melody said pulling a record out of it's sleeve. It was an oldie, but Melody liked oldies.

"Thanks for playing," Oak said, then he followed Shrimpy back to the bar.

"She's cute, isn't she?" Shrimpy asked, handing him an orange soda.

Oak looked at Shrimpy. "Are you trying to set me up?"

Shrimpy shrugged. "I'm just saying that you'd be stupid to let a musically gifted girl like her leave the club without at least getting her number."

Oak nodded and turned his attention back to Melody as she started to play a song. What she'd picked, surprised him. He had always been told that Melody Piper played the best, hottest, new music. But here she was, playing an oldie.

It was a song that Oak had listened to many times, but had always been too scared to play. His crowd didn't usually like oldies, but apparently he'd been wrong. They seemed to love the music as Melody played it. Maybe she had the magical ability to make people enjoy music no matter what genre.

Back on the stage, Melody was having the time of her life. She always felt at home playing her tunes for other people, they pretty much always liked it. She finished her song, before playing another, and another, and another. Melody hardly even noticed when people began to leave. She was just listening to her music.

Around midnight, there was a crash somewhere on the dance floor and the crowd parted as Sparrow Hood made his way to the front. Melody stopped playing as Sparrow grabbed the mic away from her.

"Alright, guys," he said, and Melody wondered if he was drunk. He didn't sound drunk, and the bar didn't sell alcohol to minors. He was probably just being Sparrow. _Stupid, idiotic Sparrow_. "Who wants to hear some real music?"

The crowd did nothing, most of them just looked annoyed. Melody could see the security guards making their way to the front. Sparrow would be out of here as soon as he could say 'narcissism'. That meant that Melody would have to leave too, since Sparrow was her ride.

"Sparrow," Melody hissed, "what do you think you are doing?"

"Providing these people with some quality entertainment," Sparrow said and he opened his mouth to sing. He didn't get the chance too. Before a single note had fallen from his mouth, a security guard had picked him up and thrown him, quite literally, out the door.

Melody met Duchess's eyes. The expression on her face was annoyed more than anything else. She was pissed at Sparrow for ruining her night, as was Melody. She turned to leave, and Melody followed her, jumping down from the stage. She waved to Shrimpy and Oak, both of them were giving her confused looks.

As she passed the bar, Oak got up from his seat and started walking with her. "What was that?" he asked.

Melody sighed. "My ride."

"Does he usually do that?" Oak asked.

"I don't know," Melody said, "It was the first time I've been clubbing with them."

"You probably shouldn't take him clubbing anymore," Oak said.

"Believe me, I won't."

Oak nodded. "Maybe we should go clubbing some time. I heard that Apollo's playing at The Enchanted Fire Saturday night."

Melody nodded. "Sounds fun," she said.

Oak smiled. "It's a date," he said. Then noticing what he had said added, "I mean not a date. It's an event. That we are going to as friends, or acquaintances, it's up to you, really."

Melody raised an eyebrow. "Are you always this nervous?"

Oak laughed. "Only around pretty DJs."

"It's a date," Melody said, waving to John and Oak as she caught up with her ride.

"What was that?" Duchess asked.

"Nothing," Melody said as she followed her friends, "Just a guy asking me out on a date."

Duchess choked.


	9. It's a Wonder (Alistair Wonderland/Bunny Blanc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALISTAIR AND BUNNY(plus the rest of the wonderland crew)

Bunny White had had a crush on Alistair since she was seven, which was around the same time that she became friends with him. He had smiled at her, introduced himself, and nervously rubbed the back of his neck, and Bunny had fallen in love.

He was cute, and funny, and always running off in search of adventure. So, Bunny became his adventuring companion. Even while Wonderland was under attack, Bunny, Alistair, and their friends would wander off in search of something more. Sometimes it was a potion that would cure all ills, others it was a dagger to stop the Evil Queen.

Even after their friends left, Alistair and Bunny would still go questing. Alistair needed something more. He was restless. He wanted to save Wonderland, to bring their world back to life. Bunny couldn't blame him. She loved their land as much as he did, but she always felt a little insignificant.

She didn't think that anyone knew about her crush on Alistair, she was pretty good at hiding it. After all, she didn't want to ruin their friendship. So, when Bunny told her friends that she had a crush on Alistair, the expressions on their faces shocked her.

"We know," Lizzie said, glancing toward the lunch line where Alistair was getting food.

"You know?" Bunny didn't know what to say. How could her friends know? She was good at hiding it.

"Yep," Maddie said, bouncing excitedly up and down on her toes.

"How?"

Kitty sighed and laid down on the table. "Because it's obvious Bunny," she said. "Honestly, it's a wonder that you two have gone this long without saying anything."

"It's obvious?" Bunny asked. Then, as she realized what Kitty had said, asked, "What do you mean 'you two'?"

"He likes you," Lizzie said plainly.

Bunny shook her head. "He doesn't like me. I mean, we're just friends."

"Call it what you like," Kitty said, "He has romantic feelings towards you and you have romantic feelings towards him. Last time I checked, that wasn't something that friends did."

"Kitty-" Lizzie started, but Kitty cut her off.

"Look, if you don't believe us, just ask him."

"I can't just ask him," Bunny said.

"Why not?"

"Because...because..."

"Because he's your best friend," Maddie offered.

"Exactly!"

"That's not a good reason," Kitty said.

"But-"

"Look, if he's your best friend, it won't be awkward to ask him if he likes you. If it is, then he likes you."

"Kitty, that doesn't make any sense," Lizzie said.

Kitty waved her hand in dismissal. "He's coming over here right now," she said. She placed a hand on Maddie and the other on Lizzie. "Ask him," she said and the three of them disappeared, leaving only Kitty's smile behind for a second.

Bunny stared at her friend's smile until it too vanished. "I can't just do that," she said to the now gone Kitty.

"Hey," Alistair said, placing his tray on the table, "Where'd everyone run off to?"

Bunny's ears shot straight up. "Um, they forgot that they had an assignment due next period."

Alistair raised an eyebrow. "All three of them?"

Bunny nodded. "Yeah. Though not for the same class. Obviously."

Alistair stared at her for a second, then nodded, opening up his milk carton as he did so. Bunny stared at her friend-her best friend. Did her really like her? Her friends thought that he did, and she'd never known all three of them to be wrong about something.

Ask him, the little voice in the back of her mind prodded. Bunny shook her head. Asking him would ruin their friendship. Besides, her friends wouldn't know if she didn't. She could always tell them that she'd asked him and he had said no.

But, what if he says yes? the little voice said. Bunny glanced at Alistair, his curly blonde hair was covering his bright eyes. If he said yes then maybe-

"You're staring," Alistair said.

Bunny could feel her cheeks burning. "Right," she mumbled, "Sorry."

"Don't get me wrong. I mean, it's great to look at you," Alistair said.

Bunny could feel her cheeks getting redder. "Can I ask you something?" Bunny asked.

"Go ahead," Alistair said.

"Do you like me?"

"Bunny, you're my best friend-"

"I mean, in a romantic way."

Alistair visibly paled. "I wouldn't say...I mean...did Maddie tell you?" he finally asked, his eyes not meeting hers.

Bunny stared at him, her heart racing like, well, a rabbit's. Did he just admit to having feelings towards her? Was this really happening?

"Um," Bunny said, "Actually it was Kitty."

"Oh," Alistair still wouldn't meet her gaze. Why wouldn't he look at her? "I'm sorry if this ruins our friendship."

Bunny stopped. He thought that she didn't like her back. How could he think that? Of course, she liked him back.

"Alistair," Bunny said, "I want you to look at me." Alistair's eyes finally met hers, and Bunny took a deep breath. "I have had a crush on you since we were seven."

Alistair's eyes widened in surprise. "Since we were seven?"

"Yes."

He laughed nervously. "Well, I suppose that's a good thing, because I've had a crush on you since I was seven too."

Bunny smiled. "It's a great thing," she said.

Alistair returned the smile and scooted closer to her. "That's a wonderful thing," he said, "Absolutely wonderful."

Fifty feet above them, Kitty groaned and rolled over, which was an impressive fate seeing as they were suspended in midair. "Will they just kiss already?" she asked.

"Shhh," Maddie shh-ed her.

"I'm trying to listen," Lizzie said at the same time.

"They need to just get it over with already," Kitty said, "Kiss," she motioned with her hands to were Alistair and Bunny sat.

"These kinds of things take time," Lizzie scolded her without taking her eyes off of the couple. "It's a wonder they've gotten this far."

"That it is, Lizzie. That it is."


	10. The Hardest Thing in the World (Raven Queen and Maddie Hatter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven's happily ever after with dexter/Please do a Dexter and Raven one shot next! PRETTY PLEASE WITH SPRINKLES ON TOP?/Can you do Dexter and Raven next? I would LOVE that! (And I bet the MANY other Rexter shippers would love it too)/DO ONE ABOUT RAVEN AND DEXTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnificent "Maggie" Charming - The eldest child of Raven Queen and Dexter Charming, Maggie is charismatic and popular. She is close friends with her cousin, Brick. Maggie is five foot six with raven hair purple eyes, and bad eye sight.
> 
> Joy Charming - The second child in the Queen-Charming family, Joy is introverted and smart. She is five foot seven with brown hair and blue eyes like her father.
> 
> Gallant "Gal" Charming - The youngest child of Dexter Charming and Raven Queen, Gal happens to be the only one with magic like his mother. Fully grown, Gal is five foot ten with bright purple hair and blue eyes.

"Come on, come on, come on," a small girl with dazzling blue eyes and straight brown hair streaked purple ran back and forth from the entrance to Ever After High to her parents.

Behind her, an older girl with black hair and purple eyes hidden behind glasses sighed. "Wishful thinking isn't going to make it go any fast, Joy," the girl said.

"Actually," Joy corrected, "I read that wishful thinking can make many things go faster, Maggie."

Now far behind them, their parents watched as the two siblings continued to bicker.

"They're getting so old," Dexter Charming commented to his wife.

"Yes, they are," Raven Queen-Charming agreed, "It seems like only yesterday we were dropping them off for there first day of spellementary school. Joy's going to be a freshman."

Dexter smiled. "We still have one left," he said glancing towards a twig thin eleven year old boy who's hands were glowing bright purple as he levitated both of his sisters' trunks off of the ground.

"That we do," Raven said.

She watched as Maggie ran off to join her cousin/best friend, Brick, who's blonde hair and wolf ears stood out in the crowd, making him an easy spot. Her other best friends(who were actually not related), Hopper Croakington the IV and Samantha Huntsman.

Joy was still bouncing excitedly, though she had started to annoy her brother, Gal(short for Gallant), instead. The boy's hands were turning a darker shade of purple with every one of Joy's words. Raven was about to go over and stop them when she head a familiar voice from beside her.

"Hey there stranger," a small woman with curly, crazy purple and teal hair said.

Raven smiled. "Hey, Maddie," she said, "Long time no see."

The shorter woman shrugged. "I've been a little bit busy," she said gesturing to the two boys standing behind her.

Well, standing was a relative term. They were actually floating several inches off of the ground. Both boys were short, like their mother. One of them had teal hair and the other had purple. They both had her crazy blue eyes and ability to do impossible things.

"It will be so quiet with the two of them out of the tea shop," Maddie said, "I just won't know what to do."

"That's what I was just saying to Dex," Raven said.

She was about to continue, but was interrupted by the sound of something whizzing quickly towards them. Both of the woman ducked as the trunks of Raven's daughters flew over their heads. They turned around to find a guilty looking Gal and a shocked Joy.

"I should probably go fix that," Raven said, "I don't want Headmistress White to have to give him a detention. He's not even in high school yet."

Maddie smiled. "Don't be too hard on him, though," Maddie said, "He has a better handle on magic than you did at his age."

Raven laughed. "I suppose he does." She walked over to where her two children were standing.

"Mom," Gal said, "before you do anything, let me just say-"

"It was Gal's fault."

"Hey! It want my fault. You were the one who made me do it!"

"I did no such thing!"

Raven sighed and shot an exasperated look at her husband. Sometimes, parenting was the hardest thing in the world.


	11. All Ya Need is Love (Cupid/OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cupid get a boyfriend but it not dexter because she needs love to/(plus a little bit of) Cupid is talking to her father about Dexter then he starts to get really angry with her saying that she is not allowed to fall in love and that is why she was adopted because he couldn't find love himself(but mostly the first one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horace - The son of Horus, the Egyptian god of war. Horace likes people, though he's fairly new to the human world. Horus is six feet tall with golden skin, black hair, and dark brown eyes.

Cupid had been giving dating advice since she was five. It had started with her cousin, Aphrodite, who-for the goddess of love-was pretty bad at speaking to boys. After that, Cupid had pretty much become a relationship expert without having ever been in one.

Then came Dexter. Tall, sweet, dorky Dexter Charming. Cupid liked dorks, because she had a huge crush on Dexter. He had friend zoned her without even knowing it. And that was okay. That was fine. He liked Raven, and Cupid wasn't one to get in the way of true love. She could handle a little crush.

It had all been going well until she had decided to tell her dad. _'Hi dad, I have a crush on a mortal_ ' is, apparently, not what you say when you're a goddess-even the sixteen year old goddess of shooting arrows at people to make them fall in love.

"What are you thinking?" Cupid's dad exclaimed.

Cupid shrugged. "I don't know. He's nice, and sweet, and cute."

"There are plenty of gods that are nice, and sweet, and cute. Why couldn't you fall in love with one of them?"

 _Because most of them are my cousins, and that would be weird_ , Cupid thought, but she didn't say anything. The older generation liked to ignore the fact that practically everyone on Mount Olympus was related. If Cupid had fallen in love with her brother, everyone would be happy for her. It was seriously messed up.

Instead, Cupid turned around without saying another word to her father and marched out of the temple. She collapsed on a park bench not far from he temple.

"Oh, why did I have to be a goddess?" Cupid asked herself. "Why couldn't I have been a mortal?"

Mortals had it so much easier, and they didn't even know it. They were always running around in search of eternal life. Well, if they wanted it so badly Cupid would give it to them. Except, she couldn't.

"I don't know," came a voice from beside her on the bench, "being immortal not all that bad."

Cupid turned to find a skinny boy with ebony hair and skin the color of caramel sitting beside her. She had never seen him before on Mount Olympus and wondered, ever so slightly, what he was doing there, and why he was talking to her. Cupid was rejected by most of the teenage gods and goddesses. They said that she liked humans too much.

"Who are you?" she asked the boy.

He smiled revealing a row of very, very white teeth. "The names Horace, son of Horus."

"Horace, son of Horus? Wouldn't that be Horus II?"

Horace, son of Horus shook his head. "It's Horace with an A-C-E. Not Horus with an U-S."

"Right," Cupid nodded despite the fact that she was still a little unsure, "My name's Cupid."

"Nice to meet you, Cupid," Horace said. "I couldn't help but overhear you talking to yourself. Why exactly do you hate being immortal?"

Cupid felt her cheeks begin to burn. Of course, someone would overhear her talking to herself. There was no privacy on Mount Olympus. And of course that someone had to be a relatively cute boy around her own age.

"I don't think that eternal life is worth it when so many people die horrible deaths," Cupid said.

"Ah," Horace nodded, "You're the one that everyone was talking about. The romantic who likes humans."

It didn't surprise Cupid that her cousins had been talking about her behind her back, they did it all of the time. _'Oh, there's a new kid in the neighborhood, better tell him about our freak cousin who goes to school with humans.'_

"I heard that you go to school down there," Horace said, "What's it like?"

"What's it like? You mean what's school like or what are people like?"

"Both, I suppose," Horace said, "I've never met a human before."

"You've never met a human before? How?" It surprised Cupid. Most gods relied on humans, even though they thought that they were better than them.

"You could say that I was a little sheltered growing up. I spent my entire childhood in the desert." Horace said.

"What? How?"

Horace shrugged. "Family problems," he said, and Cupid understood what he was talking about. Immortal families were more messed up than normal families. "So, what are they like?"

"You mean humans?" Cupid asked and Horace nodded. "I suppose that they're just like us. Though they like each other a whole lot more, and they try to respect each other's differences...well, most of them do. I think that they have a whole lot more love than gods do. I don't know if we're wired differently or what, but humans have giant hearts. Some of the biggest hearts I've ever seen.

They really want to live life to the fullest. Human parties are the best. Their music is so loud and lively, nothing like the classical ballads that we have up here. I don't think that I've met a single human that I don't like-though some of them are a real pain, sometimes."

Horace looked at her. "You love them," he stated.

Cupid shrugged. "Someone has to."

Horace smiled at that. "It's great to hear you talk about them," he said, "It makes me want to go to high school down there."

"Why don't you?" Cupid asked, "I mean there's no rules against you doing it."

Horace nodded. "Maybe I will," he said.

* * *

 

Two days later, Cupid found a familiar face smiling at her in the castleteria. She walked over to the table where Horace was sitting and set down her tray.

"Hey there," she said, "I see you took my advice and decided to give mortal s a shot."

"Yeah," Horace said, "And I'm glad that I did. They have so many different sports down here, and the people are all so nice. I should take your advice more often."

"Well, down her I give relationship advice," Cupid said, "So, if you need any of that, feel free to ask."

Cupid couldn't name the look that Horace gave her. "I will," he said, "You're great, by the way."

"Thank you," Cupid said, and excused herself from the table to go sit with her usual lunch group. She regretted leaving Horace by himself, but notice that Daring Charming and several other princes had gathered around to talk to him. Oh yeah, Horace would fit in just fine here.

"Hey, Cupid," Cupid looked up as Dexter Charming sat down next to her. "I was wondering if you could give me some relationship advice?"

Cupid expected to feel her stomach begin to drop as it did every other time that Dexter had asked her for relationship advice, but nothing happened. She stared at him, expecting something to happen, but nothing did.

"Sure," Cupid said, "What do you need?"

Just behind Dexter, Cupid saw Horace smile and wink at her. Cupid felt a small fluttering in the pit of her stomach. She smiled back.


	12. It Starts in the Toes (Cedar Wood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cedar becomes a real girl

Cedar stared at her reflection in the mirror. The nose was a serious problem. It kept growing and growing since she had woken up, despite the fact that she wasn't lying. She could've been lying if she had wanted to, but Cedar had found that after years of telling the truth it just came naturally.

She hadn't fibbed once, but her nose just kept on growing. With ever word she spoke, it got a little bit longer. Soon, it would be as long as she was tall. She couldn't go out with her nose like this. She especially couldn't go to family Christmas.

"Hey, Cedar," her cousin, Oak, poked his head through the door, "are you coming?"

Cedar knew that her cousin couldn't see her nose from where he was standing. She could always lie to him and skip Christmas with the Wood family. But Cedar had never lied before. Oak would never believe her.

"I can't come," Cedar said without turning around.

"What?" Oak asked, "Why? You've never missed one of these before."

"I sick," Cedar said with a fake cough. It was horrible. There was no way that Oak would believe her.

"You're sick? Do you want me to call a doctor?"

"No."

"Are you sure? I could get Gram up here to-"

"I said, no!" Cedar shouted, turning around.

Oak looked at her, surprise etched on his face. Cedar winced, she hadn't wanted her cousin to see her extra long nose. How could it all go so wrong?

"Is it bad?" Cedar whispered.

"Is what bad?" Oak asked.

"My nose."

"It looks pretty normal to me," Oak said.

"Normal?" Cedar's hands flew to her face. Just as Oak had said, her nose was as normal as it had been the day she was born. But how? It wasn't possible. Her nose was supposed to get longer when she lied. How come it had shrunk?

"Cedar?" Oak's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I-"

"Your feet are glowing."

Cedar looked down at her bare, wooden feet. They were glowing with a strange golden light. She knew that they weren't supposed to do that.

"Oak? What's happening?"

Oak smiled, opening the door just enough so that the others in the house could hear him. "Mom, Dad, Grams, Uncle Pino, everyone, it's started," Oak shouted.

"It's started?" Cedar asked as the glowing worked its way up her legs and her body, "What's started?"

Whatever Oak said was drowned out by the sound of every single one of Cedar's family members running up the stairs. Cedar watched with clouded as they entered the room.

"Wow."

"It's happening."

"It wasn't like this for me."

"Are you sure that this isn't a curse?"

"Of course not. It's always like this."

Cedar was about to ask what was always like what, but her vision was blocked by the golden light. Suddenly, every part of Cedar's body was tingling in a way that it never had before. It felt strange-making it's way through her limbs with each beat of her heart. Cedar stopped. Beat of her heart? Cedar's heart didn't beat, it was wooden.

As the glow faded, Cedar looked down at her arm. It was covered by smooth, splinter-free, dark skin. The same dark skin that she had yearned for for years.

She looked at her dad, and grandmother, and many cousins. The expression on her dad's face was priceless.

"How did this happen?" he asked.

Cedar glanced at Oak, who was grinning like an idiot. Technically, it was all his doing. She should probably thank him for that later.

Cedar smiled. "I told a lie," she said, "And it was horrible. I am never doing that again."


	13. A Beautiful Friendship (Raven Queen and Maddie Hatter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Maddie and Raven became friends.

Madelyn Hatter, or Maddie for short, peered suspiciously at the building in front of her. Her father had said that it was a school, but it didn't look like a school. It's walls were grey, lacking any and all forms of color. There were many doors and window, but all of them were in line with each other. There was nothing crazy about this so called 'school'. In fact, it looked very, very boring. Maddie knew that she didn't want to go somewhere as boring as this 'school'.

Maddie glanced up at her dad. He was saying the weirdest things-talking about how she has to go to school for nine months. That's not how it works. Back home, Maddie only had to go to school for a day, it shouldn't be any different here.

But it was. And Maddie would have to get used to things not being as wondrous as she was used to.

"Good luck," the Mad Hatter said and bent over to kiss Maddie on the top of her head.

"Thanks," the eleven year old girl said. She turned back to the school and took a deep breath. "I'll see you at three, I guess." Maddie glanced back at her father one more time, before heading in to the 'school'.

* * *

 

Raven Queen was dreading the first day of school. This was mostly due to the fact that no one talked to her at school. Sure, she knew a few people, like Cedar Wood, but she wasn't great friends with anyone. Apple White practically told everyone not to befriend her. After all, she would be as horrible as her mother one day. That last thought scared Raven more than she cared to admit.

Climbing out of the carriage, Raven shouldered her book bag and entered the school. It was a difference school than the one that she went to last year. It was bigger, with huge ceilings that seemed to go on forever.

Raven glanced at her schedule, and made her way to her first class. Maybe this year, she could get by without drawing attention to herself. She didn't have to make friends, as long as everyone didn't hate her.

Raven sighed, being evil wasn't easy, not by a long shot.

* * *

 

Maddie made it to her first class two minutes before the bell rang. She glanced around the room, which was filled with all different kinds of people. There were tall people and short people(none as short as her though). There were people with ears too big, or noses too long, or smiles that were a little too dazzling. Maddie decided that she liked these people almost instantly.

Smiling, Maddie glanced around the room for a seat to take. There were a few available. The pretty blonde girl at the front of the class had a spare seat, and the purple skinned girl sitting in the very back of the class had a whole section of seats around her open. Maddie glanced from the blonde girl to the purple girl, before deciding to sit next to the purple girl. She looked line the kind of person that needed a friend.

Maddie set down her book(she only had one) on the desk right next to the purple girl, who jumped as Maddie did so.

"Hello," Maddie said, "I'm Maddie."

The purple girl glanced around for minute, as if she was trying to figure out who Maddie was talking to, which was silly. Maddie was obviously talking to her.

"Are you talking to me?" the girl asked.

Maddie laughed. "Of course I am, silly. Who else would I be talking to?"

The girl looked at the other people in the class. Almost all of them had stopped to stare at Maddie and the purple girl. That's weird, Maddie thought, people don't usually listen to other people's conversations. It's just rude.

"What are you doing?" the blonde girl in the front of the room asked Maddie.

Maddie sighed. Why was everyone asking such stupid questions? Wasn't it obvious what she was doing?

"I'm introducing myself to my new desk partner," Maddie told the blonde girl.

"Do you know who she is?" asked the blonde girl.

Maddie glanced at her desk partner, who was staring at the palms of her hands. Something about these people made her nervous.

"Of course I do," Maddie said, "She's my desk partner."

"Right," the blonde girl said, "But do you know who her mother is?"

Maddie stared at the blonde girl. Why did it matter who the purple girl's mother was? She was not her mother any more than Maddie was her father.

"Why does that matter?" Maddie asked.

"Because, she's evil," the blonde girl said, "Her mother was the evil queen."

Part of Maddie wanted to gasp. The evil queen was horrible. She had cursed all of Wonderland and forced Maddie out of her home. But the other part, the part that Maddie listened to, felt sorry for the purple girl. How bad had it been to have the evil queen as a mother?

"So what?" Maddie asked.

A gasp arose from the class just as the bell rang and the teacher walked in. Satisfied with herself, Maddie took her seat right next to the purple girl.

* * *

 

Raven studied the girl sitting next to her. She had said that her name was Maddie. Raven mused at how appropriate the name was, for the girl had to be mad to be talking to her. It was more than that, though. She hadn't cared when Apple had told her who her mother was. It was new, and a little bit strange.

"I'm Maddie," Maddie said again, "I didn't know if you heard me the first time, and even then I thought that you might have some trouble remembering it."

Raven laughed. "How could I have trouble remembering it?" she asked, "You're half mad."

"Thank you," Maddie said with a nod.

"I'm Raven, by the way," Raven said.

"It's nice to meet you," Maddie said as the teacher shushed them, giving them the stink eye. Raven laughed again. This was the start to a beautiful friendship.

"Yes, it is," Maddie said.

Raven looked at her, confused. "What is?"

Maddie shook her head. "The narrator said that this was the start to a beautiful friendship. I was agreeing."

"With the narrator?"

Maddie nodded like she was totally sane, which she wasn't. "Yep," she said, "With the narrator."

Raven just stared at Maddie. She was different, but, sometimes, different was good thing. Maybe this narrator(whoever they were) was right; this was the start to a beautiful friendship.


	14. 12 Years Later (Cerise Hood/Daring Charming)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was originally the epilogue to my Darise multi-chapter fanfic, but I decided not to use it. So...married Darise fluff.

Cerise took another swig from her water bottle as she entered the kitchen. She could feel the sweat and grime from her morning workout clinging to her like a second skin. She would definitely need a shower to wash all of that off before she went to work.

She set her water bottle down next to the sink and filled up two cups of coffee. She then walked over to the kitchen table where her husband was sitting, reading the morning newspaper.

"Hey there, Happily Ever After," Daring said as she set the cup of coffee down in front of him and took the chair just across from him.

"Hey yourself," Cerise said taking a sip of her coffee. It was cold. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Maybe I just wanted to see you," Daring said.

Cerise raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps," she said, "but that doesn't normally interrupt your beauty rest."

"My brother called to wish us happy anniversary," Daring admitted. "Though I did want to catch you before you headed off to coach a bunch of lousy bookball players."

Cerise smiled despite Daring's insulting her bookball team. After all, sometimes they were lousy.

"And," Daring continued on, "Dexter told me that he and Raven are trying for a kid."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," Daring said, "I can't believe they're going to be the first ones in the family to have kids."

Cerise tried to hide her grin behind her cup. "I wouldn't say that," she said.

"You wouldn't?"

"No," Cerise said.

"Then what would you say?"

"I would say," Cerise said, pausing for dramatic effect, "that you are going to be a father in about eight months."

She laughed as Daring's jaw practically fell to the floor. "I'm going to be a father?"

"A great one," Cerise said.

"How could you not tell me this?"

"I only just found out yesterday," Cerise said, "Plus, I wanted to wait until today. Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary indeed," Daring said, "You just wait until I tell everyone about this. My true love is having a beautiful baby Charming."

"The true love thing was never confirmed," Cerise commented.

"Well, if an evil witch ever poisons you I'll be the first one in line," Daring said.

"Please," Cerise scoffed, "I'm more likely to choke on one of your sister's scones."

"I'll still be the first one in line then," Daring said, "And if that doesn't work...well, it's a little too late to back out of it now."

"Don't worry, Daring," Cerise said, "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Not even in your wildest dreams?"

"Not even then."


	15. Child-Free Food (Ginger Breadhouse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginger opens up a bakery

Ginger Breadhouse surveyed the small bakery that was officially hers. It was tiny, and cramped, and really nothing more than a shack on the side of the road, but it was hers. After all the pain and hard work that she had had to do, Ginger's dream was finally a reality.

It was harder to find someone to sell her the space for a bakery than Ginger had thought that it would be. Apparently, no one wanted the daughter of Hansel and Gretel's witch to open up a bakery. But she had finally found an owner that was willing to sell her what she needed.

The shack was utilitarian. It wasn't cute like she had wanted it to be, but it would work. _Once business got started_ , Ginger promised herself, _she would upgrade._

Ginger smoothed down her apron and walked over to the door, flipping the sign to open. Right next to the open sign sat another sign that read 'all products are child free'.

Ginger made her way back to being the glass display case and waited for her first customer to arrive. Fifteen minutes later, a young woman with black and purple hair pulled in to a bun entered. Ginger smiled, she had never been best friends forever after with Raven Queen, but the girl had always fought for Ginger's dream. She appreciated that.

"Hello," Ginger said with a smile, "What can I get you?"

Raven eyed the display case. "A cinnamon roll," she decided, "And an explanation of the child-free food sign on the door."

"You can never be to careful. Everyone knows my story, I was just making sure that no one got the wrong ideas about my baking," Ginger said as Raven handed over the money and she handed her the cinnamon roll.

Raven nodded. "That makes sense," she said, "Anyways, thanks for the cinnamon roll. I have a job to get to."

Ginger watched as Raven disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. Her first customer had been a friend from high school, she wondered who her second customer would be. Ginger's head shot up as the door opened.

"The sign on your door says that all of your food is child free," said the young man standing in the doorway, "But I was wondering if all of it was frog free."

Ginger smiled. Her first customer had been her friend from high school, it was only appropriate that her second was her crush from high school.

"All of our food is frog free, Hopper," Ginger said.

"Well, in that case," Hopper said, leaning against the counter, "I'll take a dozen cupcakes."


End file.
